The Lost Family
by Violet44
Summary: Although Catherine GPS is in this story as well it has no relation to my other story, The Other Victim, Critique and Comments are appreciated. Please Enjoy! This story will also be on Dangerchick1992’s account. It will be co written by her & myself.


**The Lost Family**

**Although Catherine GPS is in this story as well it has no relation to Violet44's story, The Other Victim, Critique and Comments are appreciated. Please Enjoy! This story will also be on Violet44's account. It will be co written by her & myself. **

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning on July the 21st when I, Yasmin P.M, walked slowly down the hallway to collect the owl post. I was wearing a soot black cloak with an emerald green snake broach holding it together. My long jet-black hair with blonde streaks (died of course) was tied back into a ponytail with only a fringe to cover up the lightning shaped scar in the middle of my forehead that I have had ever since I was a baby, to find that I had received a letter. It was clearly addressed:

_Miss Y.P.M_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_11 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

I ran into the front room and informed my witch and wizard adopted mother and father "Mother, Father…I've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

"Oh, Lucius…isn't this just splendid! I can remember the day our little Draco got his letter…I was so proud of him!" said Narcissia as a big grin came to her face which was usually expressionless.

"Yes, splendid…I just hope she gets into Slytherin," answered Lucius coldly as I opened the piece of partridge and read it to myself:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)_

_Dear Miss P.M,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"May I go upstairs and send a letter to Hogwarts with Salazar, Mother?" I asked.

"Of course you may." Narcissia answered.

"Thank you Mother!" I exclaimed as I ran upstairs to my room, once I had arrived at the side table in my room I pulled out a piece of parchment from the draw and sat down at the desk, I started to write.

_Dear Mr. A. Dumbledore,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Yasmin P.M will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting September 1__st __of this year. She is very happy to be changing schools._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Lucius and Mrs Narcissia Malfoy _

_Carers of Miss Yasmin P.M_

"Right… Salazar, could you please get this to Albus Dumbledore right away?"

I commanded our family owl and ran downstairs.

"I'm going down to see Catherine, okay!" I informed Mother and Father as I undone my broach and took off my cloak to reveal my very tatty muggle clothes and walked out the front door. I started to approach number 4 Privet Drive when I spotted a black haired boy in scruffy clothes sitting on the lawn, I recalled what my mother had said to me about that boy "That boy is a wizard…but he has bad blood, and you are never to speak to him, EVER!"

"Hey, you!" called the boy as I walked past

"Don't turn around! Do not speak to him! Do not even make eye contact with him!"

I thought as I entered number 3 Privet Drive "Catherine? Are you there Cat?" I called as I rang the doorbell, my hands shaking as I put them in her pocket.

"Yup, I'm here. Just wait a sec okay!" Responded Catherine.

Catherine opened the door to let me in; she was wearing a green jumper with the initials G.P.S sewn into it with red thread and a pair of scruffy jeans. As always her now crimson red hair (as she is a metamorphmagus) was tied up in a high ponytail, as soon as we were up in Catherine's room I enquired as to who that boy next door was, "Don't you know him, he's the famous Harry Potter!" she exclaimed

"Really, 'The Boy Who Lived'" I answered gob smacked.

"Yeah, I've only spoken to him once and apparently first year he saved the Philosophers stone from 'You Know Who' he's so cool. & last year he saved a girl from a chamber in the school from a big snake." Catherine explained as I looked at my watch "Oh my gosh, is that the time, I have to get home Cat. I'll see you on the train okay. I'm so glad that I am now going to Hogwarts with you Beauxbatons was boring without you after you switched." I said as I ran down the stairs to the front door and Catherine ran after me," Okay, see you then. Bye" answered Catherine as she saw me out. Suddenly my scar started to burn fiercely, but this had happened many times, at that moment I had a flashback.

We entered a dark alley called Knockturn Alley

"Father?" I said cautiously for I didn't want to get on father's nerves

"Yes daughter?" answered Lucius

"Can you tell me why we are going to see Madam Seniti?" I asked father

"Yes I can, it is because she will let you know if you have any gifts or curses given by the scar on your forehead. Is that sufficient information daughter?" explained Lucius.

"Yes father, thank you." I replied

"Hmmm" answered Lucius, meaning that he did not wish to be disturbed any longer. I kept quiet for the rest of our journey until we got to a strange looking shop named ''. "Father what does that sign mean?" I asked but father just put his finger to his lips signalling that I needed to be quiet around here. Father knocked on Madam Seniti's shop door,

"Enter my dears!" A sweet voice answered; as the voice answered, father hastily entered the shop and beckoned me along. I saw that the voice had actually been Madam Seniti, to my surprise she was a lot younger than I had imagined her to be, "Ah, Lucius Malfoy…long time no see, eh?" Madam Seniti answered beaming a great big smile at us "and who is the pretty face with you?"

"I do not believe that it has been that long, and this is my adopted daughter Yasmin," answered Lucius callously.

"I see…so this is the little girl you've been telling me all about. Isn't she just adorable?" Answered Madam Seniti grinning pleasantly

"Yes quite, but let us talk of why I came to see you, for this is an extremely important matter," said Lucius

"What is this matter that you wish to speak of?" asked Madam Seniti

"The girl." he whispered, "She...has had a scar bestowed upon her forehead."

"I see," she said to Lucius and then said to me "Yasmin dear, may I see this scar of yours?"

"Yes, Madam Seniti!" I said as I lifted my fringe up.

Just then a green flash of what looked like lightning appeared.

I awoke to find a nurses around me and a nurse saying "one more time" and I felt a jolt of electricity running through me, "Thank God, she's alive!" said the nurse

"Draco!" is all I managed to get out in a very croaky voice,

The nurse replied, "You only have strength for one word and you pick that one?"

I point at the door and she looks around to see a blond haired boy with his hands on the door window crying. "Is that Draco?" she asked me, I nodded "I'll go and let them in now." as the nurse opened the door and beckoned them forward.

"Darling what happened to you?" asked Narcissia with tears running down her face but I did not have enough strength to answer her, "Please, don't ask her any questions she's in no fit state to talk at all," said the nurse to my mother as she left the room. Draco ran in and held my hand, he was still crying

"Hey sis, how are you feeling, oh yeah, silly me I forgot you're 'n no fit state to talk at all'. If Catherine didn't find you and take you to this muggle hospital, then I don't know what I'd have done without you sis." he said smiling at me, wiping the tears from his eyes.

I smiled and closed my eyes "Thank you Catherine" I thought.

It was the 1st September at last and I stood at the entrance to platform 9 3/4 along side Draco and Mother. Father didn't come because he had to go back to work, we all held hands as we ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 I felt the wind rush though my hair as I came to a stop and heard the train whistle

"Run along to your carriages now I'll go and put your luggage on the back." mother said as she kissed us both on the cheeks and ran to put our luggage with the rest. I waved goodbye to mother as I sat down in an empty carriage. Draco had gone off to find his friends ,Crabbe and Goyle, and said "I'll see you in the Great hall" as he left a boy with scruffy black hair and baggy clothes came in and asked "Hey, can I come and sit in here everywhere else is full."

"Yeah sure, I'm Yasmin by the way, Yasmin P.M." I said as I outstretched my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Yasmin. I'm Harry Potter." He answered shaking mine back; he had a very firm grip

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" I enquired

"Yep, that's me; I thought you'd have been a bit more shocked."

"Nope, it's not that surprising, besides I'm the girl who lived." I boasted

"You're the what?" He asked as if he thought I was taking the mickey

"The girl who lived, I'll even prove it" I lifted up my fringe to reveal the scar in the middle of my forehead, Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief as a ginger haired boy came in and sat down beside Harry.

"Hey Ron, this is Yasmin."

"Wow, you look almost identical," he said still chewing on a sweet

"Really, you think so?" I asked him

"Yeah, all except you've got blonde streaks in your hair, so what year are you?"

"I'm a first year, but my brother's second year." I answered

"Who's your brother?" Harry asked

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." I said casually

"Malfoy, but I thought you said your surname was P.M?" Harry questioned

"It is, but the Malfoy's have adopted me, and besides Draco's a softie at heart." I explained as a girl with brown bushy hair came in and sat besides me and said,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked me

"I'm Yasmin P.M, Nice to meet ya." I replied

"Oh, so you're Draco's sister, but you look nothing like him."

"Yeah, I know, Ron thinks I look like Harry."

Hermione looked at me then at Harry as if trying to see the difference between us "Yeah, he's right for once, apart from the blonde streaks."

Just then a girl came in backwards. The girl had Long Violet hair. The girl was very tanned.

"Hey Cuz, Hey Ronald, Hey Lil bro. Sup with you lot." She says.

"Hey Catherine. DON'T CALL ME THAT." Hermione, Ron & Harry say.

The girl turns round. "Oh Hey Vuskey" Catherine says to Yasmin.

"Hey Chichi. Nice to finally see you on board the train."

"Oh Shit. I was meant to meet you on the platform wasn't I?"

"Yes you were. But aw well. Why did you call Harry Lil Bro & Hermione Cuz?"

…..

End of chapter 1

So that was the end of chapter 1 Please review. Love Violet44. & Dangerchick1992


End file.
